Royal Pain
by Jacques Sparreaux
Summary: "I'm sorry kid, but you'll have to marry the daimyo." "WHAT! WHY!" "Because you kissed him. In front of the public. In front of the Council Elders." "Tsunade-shishou, it was an accident!" "Oh come on Sakura, you totally set yourself up for that one." AU
1. All Expense Paid

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first Naruto fanfic, but I'm not new to the Naruto fanfic fandom since I've been reading SasuSaku fics like 6 years ago, but only had the courage to write my own now. Well I kinda sucked in writing before, and a bit more confident now. So here it is! ROYAL PAIN!**

** I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**All Expense Paid**

* * *

The carriage rattled and jumped as it passed a rough patch of road, jostling its passenger inside from left to right. Sakura clutched her head with a groan, afraid it might roll off of her shoulders; the jump had woken her up from her nap. Quite rested, she didn't feeling like going back to sleep, instead she decided to push back the curtains from the windows to see the view outside.

It was already sunset, shades of red highlighted the low rolling hills as the sun dipped lower behind them. Sakura had left her quiet village town at the crack of dawn; she didn't expect the travel to Konoha to take this long. She had traveled the same distance before, that time from Konoha to her mother's home town in a mountain village, but she was only a child then, she hadn't paid attention to the time past. Yet the distance only proved the huge expanse of the Fire Country, and confirmed how little Sakura knew of it.

The little window at the front of the carriage slid open and revealed the driver's milky white eyes, a signature trait of the clan he belonged to.

"Haruno-san," He addressed politely, "we are now approaching the capital's walls. We will be arriving at the Hyuuga Estate in a short while."

"H-Hai! Arigatou." She smiled at him. And with that the window closed. Sakura looked out her window again and saw at a distance Konoha's infamous walls gleaming red in the sunset.

Sakura sighed heavily; she was feeling anxious and excited for what was to come. Only a few days ago she had faced her father with a request, a very steep request that she knew she deserved after all the years of being the sweetest, most filial daughter he could have, yet a request she very well knew that he would not be able to grant her. Sakura wanted to attend the Imperial Academy of Medicinal Arts; after all she had attended the Imperial Nursery during her childhood, it was only suiting for her to pursue the best training in the land for her desired career.

Suddenly Sakura felt her heart go heavy with loneliness. It hadn't been a day yet, and here she was pining for home already. For ten years back in the village, she had trained under her grandmother who was the village doctor. Her Gran-gran was undeniably the best mentor there was, but even she admitted that what she knew was not enough to teach her granddaughter. So Sakura approached her father, retired captain of the Imperial Guard: Haruno Kizashi, with her ambition to study in the capital city to become the best doctor there is.

He may not have shown it, but Sakura saw the tiniest hint of disappointment in his eyes when she told him. It was not disappointment with her, but with himself knowing that he could not give her what she wanted.

"I'll see what I can do." His reply came with a kind smile.

Sakura sighed again and sunk her back into the plush carriage seat, releasing hot air from her system. Being an only daughter, Sakura did her best to understand her parents. They did whatever they knew was best for her and would give her whatever she required, she knew that, but training in the Imperial Academy was wishful thinking.

But before she could even consider accepting that her fate was limited to being a village doctor, the tables turned and her good fortune came knocking on their door in the form of Hyuuga Hizashi.

An old friend of her father back in Konoha, Hizashi was in the vicinity then and decided to pay Kizashi a visit. Sakura, for the smarts of her, hadn't figured out immediately what was running through her father's mind at that moment. Before she knew it, the two men were bowing to each other, shaking hands, and had huge smiles on their faces that reached their ears, and from there on her fate was sealed.

Sakura smiled in her seat too; partly because of the memory, and partly because they had just crossed the walls into the capital. The buzz of life invaded her ears and the sight of the busy middle-class streets of Konoha filled with nostalgia and warmth, she spent her childhood here. Sakura remembered the city very well, now she wonders if it remembers her. With music drifting in the air, laughter on both sides of the street, and the colorful lanterns above, the city looked as if it was welcoming her back.

After Hizashi left, her parents told her the good news before she went to bed that night, and Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She was to study in the Imperial Academy of Medicinal Arts, all expense paid. _All expense paid…_

Unlike most daughters who got their wishes granted, Sakura did not scream happily into her pillow or jumped on her bed with excitement. Instead, with wide suspicious eyes fluttering between her mother and father, she said-

"That's mental. How much sake did you drink with that friend of yours?"

Her mother explained with a soft smile. In exchange for her entire training Sakura was to work for the Hyuuga family as a hand maiden.

"Hinata-sama, you remember her, right?" Mebuki said.

'"Ah, yes. The silent princess…" Sakura mulled over the thought. She remembered the poor girl, such a silent yet sweet creature back then in the Nursery; she would not be a troublesome mistress. That is, if she hadn't change in the span of over ten years.

"Hyuuga-san will send for you in two days time, you'll have enough time to pack tomorrow and say your goodbyes…"

That conversation was only at least forty-eight hours ago yet Sakura felt like it was ages past. The distance did not trouble her, she had long accepted that if she wanted to study in Konoha, then she'll have to get used to missing her family. The idea of her working as a hand maiden wasn't daunting, she had lived a life of hard work, looking after a princess was nothing compared to farming, hunting, and healing. Heck, being a hand maiden was considerably princess-like for her standards. Even though she was overjoyed to know she was to study at the Imperial Academy, it was still something too huge to accept right away.

The buildings outside her window looked bigger and grander than the ones when they entered the walls, there were even houses with vast manicured lawns. They must be nearing the nobilities' district. Sakura fiddled with her yukata, growing up half her life as a country girl, she wasn't one who bothered with traditional wear. But as she is meeting her new masters and sponsors, the occasion called for formalities on her part.

The grand buildings and vast lawns was replaced by huge expanses of walled estates, some had very high walls with guard outlooks on top; the Hyuuga Estate was one of these. The mansion looked imposing in the middle of the estate, Sakura swallowed, she better not screw this up.

The carriage halted to a stop in front of the wide marble steps leading up to the main house. As the driver unloaded her luggage, Sakura was welcomed by two men; one was Hizashi, and the other one looked like a younger version of him. She remembered him, only she could not place a name to his face.

"Youkoso Haruno-san," Hizashi greeted her with a curt bow. "Your travel was well, I see."

Sakura bowed in return. "Hai Hyuuga Hizashi-san, it was comfortable. Arigatou."

"Very well, we shouldn't keep you here though. This is my son, Neji," he gesture to the younger man who bowed to her. "He will show you the way; I must get on with other matters. I hope you will have a good stay." With that he bowed one last time and left.

If Hizashi was kind to her as she was his friend's daughter, his son clearly did not care about their acquaintance. Hyuuga Neji had a stern authoritative look upon his features that had Sakura wanting to crawl into her tabi socks. She wouldn't want to piss this guy off.

"Come," he said, his voice stern as his face. "You are to present yourself to the master of the house, after which I shall show you your room and then you may retire."

"What about dinner?" Sakura blurted out.

Neji just gave her a stern look again. "You will have it in your quarters."

"Ah…" They spoke no more and Neji led her into the heart of the mansion which was a wide sitting room with an atrium overhead. Sakura tried her best not to gape as she rolled her head around on her neck to look at every single detail of the beautiful room. On one of the biggest sofas in the middle sat a man reading scrolls with a young girl.

_Hizashi-san?_ He looked exactly like Hizashi, except he wore different robes and his features seemed sterner, almost like Neji's.

Neji walked up to them, Sakura followed closely behind. "Konbanwa, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama," Neji bowed low, "I present Haruno Sakura, she is to be Hinata-sama's new hand maiden."

Sakura bowed too upon being presented. "I am glad to meet you Hyuuga-sama, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Ah, yes. Haruno, you are our new scholar, my brother informed me of your father's request."

_Oh, so they're twins…_

"Of course, I could not refuse him, I knew your father very well. He is a good soldier and a good friend, I expect that you will not disappoint."

"Hai, Hyuuga-sama." Sakura said with a small smile. Her gaze drifted from the clan leader to the girl beside him. "If I may ask…"

"Hmm?"

"Is this my new mistress, Hinata-sama?" she bowed again.

"Ah, no!" He said with a slight laugh in his voice. "This is my youngest daughter, Hanabi." He sounded proud. "Hanabi no longer requires the assistance of hand maidens, she is far too independent for that and could defend herself well."

"Oh, gomenasai Hanabi-sama." Sakura bowed again, all this bending was starting to hurt her back.

"Well, off you go now, you must be tired from your journey. Neji will show you to your room."

As Sakura followed Neji through the corridors, she couldn't help but think about Hyuuga-sama's reaction when she mistook Hanabi for Hinata, it was as if he favored the younger daughter over Hinata. Sakura wondered if it had anything to do with Hinata's attitude, she wondered if the once silent girl has become frivolous.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Neji snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Neji-san, could you repeat that?"

"Tch, first day on the job and you're already lacking." He frowned at her from the corner of his eyes. "As I was saying, you may be Hinata-sama's hand maiden but you are my subordinate and you report to me."

Sakura's eyes snapped to look at him. This she did not expect.

"I am in charge of her safety and over all wellbeing, I am her chaperone, I am her bodyguard, I am her advisor-"

"You are her cousin."

Neji whirled around to a halt, facing her. "What?"

"You are her cousin, right? Hizashi-san and Hiashi-sama are twin brothers, aren't they?"

He frowned and continued walking. "I see that you are perceptive, but that is not of importance. Your duties will be that of a hand maiden's, you will assist her in the morning, you will accompany her to the Academy-"

"Oh, so she studies there also!"

"Will you continue on interrupting me during this debriefing?" he said heavily, as if restraining himself. "Or shall I leave you to _screw _up your duties and forfeit your scholarship."

His voice was venomous, Sakura gulped. "A-ano... Sumimasen Neji-san. Please continue."

"Hinata-sama studies Literary Arts and Political Sciences in the Academy, before you make your way to your Medical Arts classes; you are to see to it that she is safely with her tutor. The Imperial Academy grounds are well guarded, therefore there will be no need for you to keep with her always and act as her bodyguard-"

"_Bodyguard?"_

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" Sakura bowed, mentally slapping herself.

The Hyuuga took a deep breath. "Father has informed me that you are trained in Kenjutsu, are you not?"

Sakura recalled her regular training and sparring sessions with her father. He was previously a guard captain; he was not to let his daughter go around unable to defend herself. "Hai, I am."

"Good. Your training comes to good use here. As I cannot always be around Hinata-sama in such close quarters like a hand maiden; I entrust her safety to you during my absence. You will be around to watch over her from the moment she wakes, until she is safely tucked underneath her covers at night. Understood?"

"Hai…"

"Good."

Nej stopped in front of a double door, he swung it open and gestured Sakura inside where she found her luggage waiting for her.

"From now on, this is your private quarter. Hinata-sama's suite is located at the end of this corridor." He pointed at an even bigger pair of doors at the end of the hallway before facing Sakura again. "You will formally introduce yourself to her tomorrow morning, all your duties fall into place after that. As your senior, any mistake on your part will reflect against me."

Sakura nodded.

"Not to mention, also towards my father and yours." He added gravely. "So if you do not want to tarnish the way Haruno-san has paved for you, you better not screw up. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Very well. Your school requirements and academic scrolls are on your dresser along with yours and Hinata-sama's class schedule. Make sure to understand them by heart so not to fall back on your duties. Your uniform is in your closet, make sure to wear them over your clothes when around the Hyuuga Estate and when with Hinata-sama." With that, Neji closed the door, his sandals audibly clacking down the corridor.

When she could no longer hear him, Sakura threw herself on the bed with a sigh and a smile.

_This is the life!_

_Well, yeah sure, but not so much when you're a servant._

_Hell! Who cares? I'm a freaking scholar! Imperial Academy here I come!_

Sakura rolled on her side and saw her new huge sandalwood closet at the end of the room and decided to check out her uniform. When she opened the closet, her eyes were met with more than a dozen robes ranging from casual yukatas and hakamas to a formal furisode kimono. Sakura's eyes grew wider, if that was even possible. Granting that all garments inside were of the same modest color scheme with a small patch of the clan's crest on the left breast as with servant uniforms, she had never had a wardrobe as complete and as grand as this.

She eyed her suitcase grudgingly, thinking about her plain dresses and work clothes. The only garment in her luggage that had a chance of competing with her uniforms was her mother's old kimono when she was younger. Her mother had once been a maiko, but after falling in love with Kizashi, she knew she wanted a family.

Sakura smiled, she was lucky enough to have wonderful parents who raised her well. But before she could even dwell on the thought of them, a knock came from the door.

Sakura answered it and was greeted by the sight of a maid with a trolley laden with food.

"Your dinner, Haruno-san."

Her stomach grumbled rudely. "Finally."

* * *

**A/N: I know it doesn't have much to it yet, just to set the tone and feel of this alternate universe setting. Something like a prologue. **

***youkoso- welcome (to place)**

***tabi- split-toe socks traditionally worn with kimono**

***yoroshiku onegaishimasu- please take care of me**

***Kenjutsu- ancestor of Kendo**

***furisode- a semi formal kimono**

**I'll post chapter 2 as soon as I can! **


	2. First Day of School

**A/N: Hey there! So I know my first chap wasn't really much of a page turner, and I know I couldn't expect reviews for that one...BUT THANKS TO THOSE WHO FAVED AND ADDED ME TO THEIR ALERTS! Doing that is just as awesome as reviewing since I know now that you appreciate my work and have decided to subscribe to it. Thank you! **

* * *

**First Day of School**

* * *

Mebuki Haruno may be a kind and loving mother, but when it came to teaching her daughter the ways of a geisha, she was so strict that even her husband would not dare interrupt their sessions. Sometimes the etiquette, posture, and speech classes Sakura went through took a heavier toll on her body than when sparring with her father. And then there was the fan dance…

Sakura shivered.

She dreaded to think back when she would drop her mother's old silk fan. Sakura would look up at her mother with dread; Mebuki's lips would curl into a close mouthed smile, her eyes scrunching up unseen yet Sakura knew she wouldn't get to eat dinner if she dropped the fan again. And then there was household upkeep. You'd think it was a simple sweep here and dusting there, but since the time she was able to understand simple instruction Sakura had been used to doing chores, cook meals fit for grand feasts, and not to mention home repairs here and there. Sometimes she even had to hunt game when the lean season came in.

Oh, her parents are loving people alright. But they could also pass for cold-hearted slave drivers anytime.

"Okay… you can do this." She told herself while brushing imaginary dust off her Hyuuga uniform.

Standing in front of the pale lilac double doors of her new mistress, there's no way that Haruno Sakura, trained in geisha arts, kenjutsu, hunting, and housekeeping was nervous about facing the Hyuuga princess.

_She could be a bitchy, spoiled brat._

_No way, I remember her from before. She never uttered a word. Normally she would just blush, stutter, then scram._

_Ten years can do a lot to a quiet little bunny, dear. You never know._

_I guess so... Well, here I go. _Sakura took a deep breath and knocked three times.

A faint "C-come in." emitted from inside.

_Looks like after ten years she still has trouble talking._

_Shut it._

Sakura pushed open the door slowly and made her way into the suite. There was no one around.

"Hinata-sama?" she called out, trying to sound polite at best.

"I'm- I'm in the bathroom. Wait a w-while please."

_She clearly is still the meek little girl I knew._ Sakura exhaled in relief. At least she won't have a hard time around Hinata. Hand maid responsibilities kicking in, she made her way to a door she surmised was the closet.

"Woah…"

It was a walk-in closet with rows and rows of drawers, and hangers lining the walls all filled with garments made of shimmering, and expensive fabrics. A shelf was filled from top to bottom with the most beautiful collection of footwear she's ever seen. Hats and bags piled neatly in a different closet. Sakura blew out hot air; she shouldn't expect any less since it was a princess' after all. She searched around the drawers and hangers and found what she was looking for. She sorted through the undergarments and chemises for her to lie out for her mistress and then she chose a simple yukata. When she exited the closet she saw Hinata was already sitting in front of her vanity drying her hair.

"A-ano… Ohayo Hinata-sama!" Sakura bowed immediately, causing her to drop the things she was carrying and she scrambled to get them. "Ah, gomen! I'll get you new ones."

"Oh, it's alright." Sakura found Hinata right beside her, helping her pick up the clothes on the floor. "It-it's alright." Then she took the garments from Sakura's arms and put them on a chair. "You're… You are my new hand maiden?"

"Hai, Hinata-sama. I am-"

"Haruno Sakura. Yes, I-I remember you from the Nursery."

Sakura couldn't help but feel flattered; before she knew it she was smiling at the princess.

Hinata smiled back at her, pale eyes twinkling. "Y-you have good taste, Haruno-san." she gestured to the yukata.

"Uhm… Arigatou, heh." She scratched her cheek awkwardly. "We should get you dressed up now, Hinata-sama, you have class in a few hours."

"Will you be accompanying me, Haruno-san?" The shy girl asked almost pleadingly.

"Oh, don't worry Hinata-sama, I'll be with you for _quite_ a while, I'm attending classes in the Academy myself after all."

Hinata smiled as if what Sakura said granted all her wishes. "H-hontoni?"

Sakura nodded.

"I-I'm glad! I hope we can be good friends Haruno-san."

"Call me Sakura."

* * *

_The Imperial Academy is the state institution supported and backed by the royal family and has been so for generations. It offers a wide array of programs in different fields of interest. Established by the 1st Fire Country Daimyo as a simple nursery for his children, niece and nephews, it grew into an Academy for the young of the nobility that honed them to because future leaders of the nation. _

_Eventually, the Academy also began to cater to those who can afford an elite education and to commendable scholars from every corner of the Fire Country. Its academic offers expanded to every major body of knowledge known to the old and the new world; from Literature, the Arts, Political Sciences, Arithmetic, Medicine, Economics, and also to the traditional Old School teachings of Philosophy and Martial Arts._

Sakura knew this by heart; she had attended the Imperial Nursery as she was privileged by her father's position before, but back then she was only familiar with the Nursery which was a smaller compound. Now, she was in the main complex, and the only running in her mind was-

_Damn it. Why does this place have to be so big?_

Sakura almost tore up the map in her hands, and then thought other wise. She took pride in herself for surviving days out in the wilderness when she went hunting. No maps, no compass, just her, the outdoors, and pure survival instinct.

But here in the grand corridors, and courtyards of the Imperial Academy complex, she found herself undeniably lost, with a map in her hand to boot. Ah, well, she never mastered map reading anyways, and she easily maneuvered herself in forests and varied open terrains, not buildings and endless winding hallways. She folded up the map and tucked it between the ties of her hakama

After she escorted Hinata to her private classroom, Sakura asked permission if she could go around familiarizing herself with the school and look for her rooms for later. She didn't have classes till later in the afternoon. Hinata allowed her and Kurenai-sensei, Hinata's teacher, gave her a map.

That was an hour ago; the school bell had rung once since then.

Hinata still had another hour of class after the first one so Sakura knew she wouldn't be needed until then. She wanted to ask for directions but classes were still going on, and since classroom doors were shut, the hallways lay deserted and she wandered alone. She was lost. She was really, really lost. And what made it more annoying was she still hasn't found the Medical Arts wing.

Sakura turned into a corner and collided with something.

"Oof!"

More like, _someone._

She had fallen on her butt on the floor, and the person she encountered, a man with silver hair, was getting up, his back to her. Sakura noticed a book beside her; he must've dropped it. "Oh, excuse me, you dropped your-"

She lifted it and got an eyeful of its very graphic contents.

"-book…" It was immediately snatched from her fingers.

"Ah, sorry about that," The man laughed; well she thought he was laughing, half his face is hidden behind a mask after all. "I really shouldn't be reading while walking."

_You really shouldn't be reading_ that_ at all._

Suddenly Sakura felt awkward; she was on the floor in a hallway alone with a strange masked man who carried around a pornographic book. It was not a situation her mother would imagine her in.

"Here, let me help you up." He pulled her to her feet. "You must be new; I haven't seen you around before. Are you enrolled in Koryū?" He peered at her and she saw a scar across his left eye.

"N-no, I'm actually looking for the M-Medical Arts w-wing." Hinata must've rubbed off on her already.

"Is that so? Well, you're very far off, why don't I help you around?"

"It's-it's alright. I-I can find my way." _RUN SAKURA! RUUUN!_

"Are you feeling well?" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You look rather pale, Miss-?"

"Sa-Sakura…"

"Well then, Sakura-chan, why don't you step into my office for a wh-"

"NO!" and Sakura bolted.

The silver haired man tilted his head in confusion. "I wonder; was it something I said?" He shrugged, "Oh, well," and stuck his nose into his book before walking away.

* * *

When she had placed sufficient distance between her and the pervert, Sakura stopped running and found herself out in a courtyard with a rock garden. With the environment calming her down, she decided to stay there and collect her thoughts.

_That was a close one. He almost jumped you._

_No he didn't._

_Yeah, ok. But he was still reading porn, and you were alone with him._

Shrugging her thoughts away, Sakura stretched her arms and popped her neck to get rid of her shakiness. An open door beside the garden caught her eye. Out of curiosity, Sakura peeked in.

It was a Dojo, not as big as the ones she's seen her father practice in when she was still a child, but bigger than the one she's used to in her village, and it was also well equipped and maintained. No one was inside and before she knew it, she was making her way across the floor to the equipment closet.

Sakura admired the Bogu inside the cabinet; it was new, soft to the touch yet tough to protect the wearer from injuries. Her own armor at home was old and worn and belonged to her father. Thinking that no one would come in any moment soon, she could practice a few hits on the dummy before she went back for Hinata.

Sakura pulled on the Do and adjusted it to fit her torso, then came on the Kote and Tare. Lastly she pulled on the Men and her vision was right away limited by the metal bars of the mask. Relishing the feel of being incased by full armor once more, Sakura giggled to herself and the slight feeling of home sickness that had built up in her gut disappeared.

Now, to complete her gear, she made her way to the Bokken stand to choose a sword. There was only one sword in place; an Iron Wood bokuto. It was worn, dented and scratched in places and even had a small image of an uchiwa fan engraved into the dull end.

Sakura thought it looked perfect.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance. It wasn't noon yet, but his morning had dragged on long enough, it should be nighttime already so he could go back to sleeping.

Nara Shikamaru had called for him early in the day to consult him of a new tactical plan the lazy genius has drafted overnight. Sasuke read it, reread it, and then returned it since it was already flawless, he didn't know why they needed his help in the first place. And then after breakfast he had an appointment with the country's newest hype; the breakout artist Sai.

His annual portrait was due already, and although his terrible temper had scared most painters from sitting down for any more portraits of him, Sai was brave, or oblivious, enough to do it. After standing unmoving in full samurai armor with his helmet tucked under his right arm for a good three hours in the artist's stifling studio, Sai instructed him to try a different pose since the angle and lighting made him look ugly and resulted in an ugly painting.

Needless to say, they would be redoing the entire painting once more after Sasuke broke out his prop katana and had his way with the canvas and easel. The artist was spared, for now.

Sasuke needed to vent out before he exploded any further. With his bag slung over his shoulder, heavy from the Bogu inside, Sasuke lugged towards his Dojo and hoped for a satisfying work out. He was to meet his sparring partner there not for another half hour, but Sasuke considered coming early for lack of better things to do.

He heard the distinct whacks of wood on wood when he was outside the practice hall.

"Hn." _Seems like Neji came in early too._

Sasuke slid open the door and made his way to the equipment closet with a slight nod to the early bird. He recognized the Hyuuga uniform underneath the bogu, but thought that Neji seemed odd. He had stopped midway in hitting the dummy to stop and stare at Sasuke as he entered. Normally he would just bow at him.

"Hey, Hyuuga, what's up with you? You didn't forget we had a session, did you?"

The armored Hyuuga slowly shook his head.

"You feeling alright?"

He nodded slowly.

"Okay…" He raised an eye brow and then put down his things beside the bench. Stealing a glance at Neji; the Hyuuga was still in the same stance and still looking at him. Sasuke shrugged at the unusual behavior and proceeded to take out the Bogu from his bag. He stole another glance and still the Hyuuga was looking at him. Ignoring it once more, he pulled off his paint stained shirt, courtesy of the eventful morning with Sai. Once he threw that one aside, Neji let out what sounded like a high pitched hiccup.

"Are you sure you aren't coming down with something?" Sasuke almost snapped, his patience was wearing thin early in the day and one of the most rational people he knew was acting odd. "Because I can have the dobe to substitute you."

He waved both hands in front of him to say no.

"Well then get your shit together." Then he noticed that Neji was holding a bokuto. "Oh, we're using wooden swords today? Hn, you should've said so, I just brought my Shinai." Sasuke walked to the Bokken stand to take out his spare bokuto, only to find it gone.

From the corner of his eye he recognized the bokuto in Neji's hands to be his.

_What the hell? _

He knew Neji wasn't one to touch anything that wasn't his or without permission. Then Sasuke realized that he didn't see Neji's bag anywhere around.

_Hn…_

He then thought of the Bogu cabinet, only Kakashi left his Bogu inside everytime. The only time it would be gone was when his sensei wore it to train. He opened it and it stood empty.

Sasuke smirked, his suspicions confirmed. This person here in the Dojo with him was neither Neji nor Kakashi, and it sure as hell wasn't Naruto. He grabbed his Shinai, meaning to make use of his only weapon, and walked towards the waiting stranger.

He's experienced this before. They managed to sneak into the complex, don copies of his friends' clothes, and tried to do him in during training.

_Damned assassins…_

* * *

**A/N: I hope the details about the Imperial Academy were clear for you. Nonetheless, some points about it and the Nursery will be mentioned in later chapters so don't you fret. Just think of it as your everyday ordinary Royal Blah Blah School. Hehe**

**So I did a bit of research on Kendo and Kenjutsu for this fic since it contains themes of said martial arts, and here's a guide to some of the terms mentioned above. I'm not an expert in Kendo or Kenjutsu, so forgive me if I offend any kendoka out there! Gomen!**

**Koryū- is a general term for Japanese schools of martial arts that predate the Meiji Restoration meaning 'Old School' or ancient way.  
**

**Dojo- Training/Practice hall**

**Bogu-****is training armour used primarily in the Japanese martial art of Kendo**

**Do- torso protector (breastplate)**

**Men- combined face mask and shoulder protectors (helmet)**

**Kote- hand and forearm protectors (gauntlets)**

**Tare- groin and leg protectors (faulds)**

**Bokuto/Bokken- Japanese wooden sword used for training and practice**

**Shinai- Bamboo sword**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**-JS**


	3. Miss Demeanor

**A/N: This took quite a while. Sorry, was busy with school. I had exams and stuff. Me thinks this will be a weekly update. Or twice weekly. Or I'll just post whatever I finish. :D **

* * *

Miss Demeanor

* * *

"Say, Neji, aren't you a little early?"

Sakura gulped as the man, clad only in a navy blue hakama, walked up to her, Shinai in hand.

_Oh shit, oh shit. He thinks I'm Neji!_

_I think those pecs are fiiiine._

_He's gonna spar with me! Oh, please don't spar with me!_

_Because I'll be so distracted by that body._

_Oh shit! What to do? What to do?_

_Do me! Do me, you sex god!_

The raven haired man stopped and stood on guard stance with Shinai steadied in front of him. His eyes smoldered at her behind his unkempt hair. "Let's get this over with, _Neji.._."

Before she knew it, she was also standing on guard, acknowledging his challenge.

_What the fuck are you doing, Sakura?!_

His shinai came down towards her. Instinctively her bokuto rose to block.

He lunged at her. She side stepped.

He attacked. She defended.

This was clearly an unfair battle. Sakura was in full armor equipped with a wooden sword that could seriously hurt, whereas her opponent wore nothing but a hakama and wielded a light weight weapon of tied up bamboo sticks.

He aimed a swipe at her head. She ducked just it time.

Yet it seemed like he was winning. In competition, that would've been a point for him. In battle, her head would be rolling around by now.

Sakura didn't want to hit.

_Well there goes years of training down the drain…_

Just when she was starting to keep up with his attacks, Sakura noticed that her opponent no longer stuck to the rules of combat. Instead of just using the weapon to strike, he had incorporated the use of his limbs, like when he failed to land a blow with the shinai, he back lashed with his elbow missing Sakura's shoulder by mere inches which would have incapacitated her. She also managed to evade what was obviously a full frontal kick to her chest.

_What the hell? Is this Kenjutsu or mixed martial arts?_

He audibly clicked his tongue in annoyance when she jumped up to avoid his leg swipe from below. She wanted to yell at him to stop and sort out the confusion going on so she could just go and leave, but somehow she's forgotten how to talk. Just when she was lost in thought, he managed to get a strike in and smacked her fully on the side of the head with the shinai.

Ears ringing, she staggered; the bokuto was taken from her grip. A second later, she was pinned to the floor with his knee onto the Do breastplate, squashing the air from her lungs, sword to her neck, its dull edge pressing through the protective flaps and cutting into her wind pipe.

"Who. Sent. You?" He said, his mouth lingered near her ear, his cold voice reverberating inside the helmet sent chills down her spine.

She was suffocating, and when black spots started to appear in her vision, she did what her oxygen deprived brain could come up with and let out a strangled shriek and flailed.

That must've caught him off guard since he leaped off of her in surprise. Sakura sat up gasping and fumbled clumsily with her helmet's fastenings. Before she could pull it off though, the bokuto was pointed at her neck again, disarming her.

"Allow me." The man said authoritatively and he hooked his fingers into the edge of the helmet and pulled it off. Locks of pink hair unwound from her bun and tumbled over her shoulders.

Finally free, Sakura wheezed and rubbed her neck, trying to get rid of the numbness that still gagged her.

"Hn, a woman…" he said passively. "No wonder."

Sakura glared up at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" finally finding her voice. "That I lost because I'm a girl?"

"Hn, I should've known." He said as if to himself and stood back as he ran his hand through his hair. Sakura can't help but notice that his sweat defined his musculature as it glistened in the light.

The bokuto was to her neck again, its point slightly lifting her chin.

"Numerous similar encounters like this have failed before, but this time they send a girl. A seduction mission I presume? Tell me then," he nudged her chin higher, "how would you go about accomplishing that?"

_What. The. "_Fuck_?" _she realized she thought the last word out loud.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Normally they would attempt to drug me for information, but by the looks of you," he smirked and she saw his eyes travel across her face and fully clothed body, "I guess I can make amends."

Sakura's face matched her hair in a split second.

_Oh, yes please!_

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

This time, both his eyebrows rose. "Oh, I'm sorry," his stolid voice had a hint of sarcasm, "are you not on that kind of mission?"

"NO!" Sakura shrieked. "I was just here-, I don't even- And point that _thing_ somewhere else!" She slapped the bokuto away from her face. "Are you trying to kill me or something?!"

If the man was confused, he did not show it. "Aren't _you?_"

"NO!" Again Sakura yelled out. "Why would I want to kill you? I was just checking out this dojo one minute, and the next you begin attacking me!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, the bokuto in his hand still close to her face. "Take those off."

"What?!" The color rose to her cheeks again.

"The armor, those aren't yours. Take them off."

Sakura frowned and did as she was told. When she stood there in her white kimono and lilac hakama, the man looked at her from head to toe and Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Why are you wearing Hyuuga robes?"

Sakura gulped, this guy knew Neji and surely this encounter of theirs wouldn't be left unmentioned. Her scholarship hung in the balance, and if Neji was left to judge the situation, it wouldn't have a bright future. She needed to explain herself to the man in front of her and plead that he spare her from Neji's anger.

"Uhm… see… I was just-"

"Hn." He inched the sword's tip closer.

"I'm Hinata-sama's new hand maiden." Sakura bowed low from the waist.

"That doesn't explain what you are doing in here." As if to humiliate her further, he placed the tip of the heavy sword on top of her head

"I-I got lost and ended up here." She bowed lower and lower as they spoke, the wooden sword bearing her down.

"Hn. It's rare for a hand maiden to be skilled with the sword."

Sakura blinked. He thought her skilled? "I-I function as her b-body guard also…"

"Ah." The syllable had finality in it yet he didn't raise the sword from her head. What more does this guy want?

"Please, sir."

"Hn?"

"I am new here and in the Hyuuga House, you would do me a great favor if my superiors do not hear of this encounter."

"And what do I expect in return?"

Sakura blanched, this guy was more arrogant than she expected, "A-ano…"

"Hn?" This time he purposely ground the wooden weapon on her head and Sakura fell to her knees in a kowtow.

"Ano-"

"Sasuke-sama!" A pair of guards burst through the doors.

"Ah, Genma, Raidou." Sasuke greeted without looking at them.

"We heard yelling and screaming, sir. We though you might need our-" His attention fell towards the bowed figured in front of his master. "-help…"

"Just in time actually." Sakura felt the weight of the sword leave her head. "Hinata-sama's handmaiden is lost. Why don't you be gentlemen and escort her to her mistress." His voice was cold and condescending. Despite him letting her walk without punishment, Sakura knew from then onwards that she hated this man.

The two guards nodded and helped Sakura on her feet. As they exited the dojo, Sasuke called back.

"Oh, by the way…" Sakura turned to look at him; he was sheathing the sword into his hakama. "If I ever catch you touching my stuff again, I'll make sure that your superiors will do more than know of your misdemeanor."

* * *

"And if I ever catch you touching my stuff again… nyah nyah nyah!" Sakura mock sneered under her breathe as she walked towards her classroom. "Who does he think he is, the Daimyo?" Other students walking by heard her and gave her weird looks. "Ugh, lucky him I was holding back, 'cause if I wasn't, he'd be on his ass before he could even threaten me like that."

The guards had wordlessly escorted her to the Literary Arts wing where Hinata was and did not mention a word to her at all about Sakura. They simply bowed and left, leaving everything as it is and not to be spoken of anymore. Sakura thought it was better that way.

She stopped in front of a door, took a deep breath and clutched her things tighter, the earlier event left her slightly shaky and she didn't want it affecting her first day in class. Sakura checked her class schedule and made sure it was the correct room before entering.

There were still a few students inside; some were lingering out in the hall. The classroom was moderately sized and was styled with traditional and modern elements such as the wide windows and open spaces, and the richly detailed moldings on the ceiling that depicted medicinal herbs and fruits. There were fifteen kneeling desks in the middle and a bigger one up at front which was for the sensei. One desk was nicely situated at the front beside the window and didn't look occupied judging by the lack of ink wells and books on it, Sakura took to it right away.

_Ah… _ Her eyes fluttered shut as her backside sank into the small cushioned stool as she knelt in seiza position. All troubles from that morning were swept away from her. _Yep, this is going to be my desk for the rest of the year. The perfect seat for a perfect year. _

"Hey! You're in my place."

Sakura's green eyes shot open and baby blue orbs met her own. The owner, a busty blonde, was leaning over the desk and straight into Sakura's personal space.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know this seat was taken-"

"Wait a minute, I know you…" a smile crept up the blonde's face. "Pink hair, green eyes, wide forehead…"

Sakura felt a smile creep up on her face too. "Blondie, baby blues, big mouth…"

"Dekorin!"

"Ino-pig!"

Both girls squealed in delight and hugged each other over the desk and gained odd glances from their other classmates.

"Omigosh! You're actually here! Studying Medicinal Arts just like you wanted since, like, forever!" Ino burst like the ball of sun shine that she was.

"I can't believe it either, really. Pinch me, won't you?"

She complied. When Sakura winced, Ino squealed again and enveloped the pink head in another hug. "This is so not a dream! I didn't know you were in the city!" She held the other in a vice grip. "Since when and why didn't you tell me?"

"Actually I just arrived last night." Sakura freed herself from her friend's grasp. "My enrollment here was arranged in short notice."

"Hontoni? Does this mean that Haruno Kizashi-san is returning from retirement?"

"Ah, no. I'm here by myself."

"What? Then where are you staying? I can't have my best friend sleep on the streets to keep her education! You should stay with me! Daddy surely wouldn't mind, you can even have your own suite if you want, beside my own!"

Sakura can't help but smile. Yep, this is Ino the way she left her ten years ago, boisterous, bubbly, and undeniably spoiled. Her father is a general after all. Ino lived the life of a princess, and sometimes Sakura was admittedly jealous

"No, it's okay. I'm already staying somewhere else."

"Eh? Where?"

Sakura looked at their other classmates from the corner of her eye to see if anyone was listening in on them, when no one was too near, she leaned towards Ino and showed her the crest on the left breast of her shirt.

Ino's eyes widened. "Oh. My. God! You bagged a Hyuu-!"

Sakura clutched her friend's mouth so suddenly that Ino's face resembled a fish. "Shhh! No, you baka! It's not like that." She quickly checked around if anyone heard.

"Then why aw you weawing the cwan's cwest?" Ino said, still fish-faced.

She leaned in closer to whisper. "I'm working as Hinata-sama's hand maiden in exchange that they shoulder my education."

Ino sat back, her eyes wide and her lips forming an 'O'. She nodded to her friend in understanding.

Although the Imperial Academy largely catered to the children of nobility and those of wealthy families, scholars from poor families were present also albeit in smaller numbers, and they were easy targets of bullying. Sakura, being a guard's daughter, was considered poor, and experienced painful bullying back in her Nursery days. If anyone knew of her current situation, it wasn't impossible for her to go through the same ordeal again, especially now that she isn't only a scholar, she was also a servant.

Ino, being her best friend, defended her valiantly back then, threatening anyone who laid a finger on Sakura saying that she would have her father unearth every dirty secret their snobby rich families had. Of course the bullies backed down.

General Yamanaka Inoichi was not only a fearsome soldier, but is also the head of the Military Intel Department, meaning that he knew everything there was to know and even those that should not be known. Much like her father, Ino put her nose in everyone's business and is of the same caliber as her father in information gathering, although hers also includes information dissemination.

a.k.a. Gossip.

"You know what, keep that desk, I'll take this one beside yours." Ino smiled and dumped her school things on the next desk. "I've had that seat since last year. Besides, seating next to you will be handy during exams." she grinned.

"There will be no need for that, Ino." a sweet voice interrupted them. A young woman with short black hair stood in front of Ino's desk with a smiling face. "You know Tsunade-sama doesn't tolerate cheating and is very strict about the Honor System. You've seen how she deals with delinquents, neh?"

Ino sat up right on her stool. "H-Hai, Shizune-sensei, I was just kidding to loosen up Sakura."

Shizune turned her attention to Sakura. "Oh, so you must be the new student."

Sakura stood up and bowed. "Nice to meet you, sensei, I'm Haruno Sakura."

Shizune bowed in return. "I'm Shizune, I am your class adviser for your current education level. Here in the Academy, we don't group students by age but by performance, skill and knowledge. New students usually start from the 1st level. I saw from your credentials that you must have practiced very well to be bumped up into the 3rd level of the program. Very eager about medicine, are we?"

"Oh, you bet she is!" Ino butted in. "Wouldn't shut up about it since we were kids! I wouldn't be surprised if she moved to 4th level in a week!"

Sakura blushed. "Ino…"

"Yes, well, me too. Whereas you, Ino, should focus more so you could actually get out of 3rd level already."

Ino scratched her head. "Ah, heh. That's why Sakura's here, to help me out! Aren't ya, Dekorin?" she threw her arm over her best friend's shoulder.

Sakura laughed. Yep, this was going to be a great year.

Given that she doesn't see a certain raven haired man around anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know my chapter length isn't satisfying enough yet. Don't worry, they usually get lengthier as chapters progress. **

**You've probably figured out now that Sakura has a bit of her Inner Sakura complex. hehehe.**

**Also, I know I told some of you that she would defeat Sasuke in their spar, but she didn't... Sorry to disappoint, but that time will come. :D**

**I explained the Academy a bit. **

**Vocab:**

**Seiza- Japanese traditional way of sitting/kneeling. I know I mentioned a stool, but usually there is that little stool between your feet when you kneel where you rest your butt on.**

**Dekorin- Billboard Brow. ;D**

**Gonna post again by Saturday, hopefully. **

**-JS**


End file.
